


睡美人诅咒

by Fayywoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Femslash, Community: hd_erised, Fake Relationship, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Forced Bonding, Forced Proximity, Frottage, Happy Ending, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Magical Sex Toys, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Misunderstandings, Nightmares, Pining, Post-War, Semi-Public Sex, UST, bed sharing, getting drunk, slow-burn, so much wanking, sucking cock, wanking, 假结婚, 半公共性爱, 战后, 打飞机, 满屏打飞机, 被迫结婚, 魔法小玩具
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayywoo/pseuds/Fayywoo
Summary: 当德拉科·马尔福受到诅咒进入沉睡，而只有一个人能让他醒来——至少，据预言家日报，那无懈可击的真相来源所说是这样——那个人得给他一个“真爱之吻”，而哈利·波特知道自己绝对不可能是解除这个诅咒的关键……对吧……？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sleeping Beauty Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076754) by [who_la_hoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/pseuds/who_la_hoop). 

> 警告⚠️：  
关于攻受：我之前一直是把这篇发在德哈超话，因为大部分羞羞内容大部分都是无插入的，所以我觉得两人设定其实算是两个0.5。但是我今天仔细读了结尾才发现（这么晚才注意到真是很不好意思，一开始吃这一篇觉得非常有趣我就直接翻了，我有罪！）末章其实是有#哈攻德受#的片段内容，我会在章节开头预警并且会标出那一段的内容，如果介意的小伙伴可以跳过那一段、那一章或者这一整篇文。  
食用愉快哦！

**第一章**

_五月，_ _2000年_

“都怪赫敏。”罗恩极其阴郁地对哈利说。

哈利正准备由衷地同意，但在看到她的表情后就把嘴闭上了。她的脸上清楚地写着，如果他出声赞同罗恩，他就会从这个世上消失。况且，这也不_完全_是赫敏的错，他想着，不自觉地和罗恩一同郁郁寡欢。真要怪谁的话，那就怪布雷斯·扎比尼。毕竟是扎比尼一大早就晃到赫敏在魔法生物部的桌子前的，然后还建议他们仨以这样_绝佳_的方式来结束一天的工作。可她也不动动脑子吗？赫敏当时显然已经被那个提议吓到暂时性失张失智，于是当即答应了。也很有可能是因为她知道哈利也会做出一模一样的选择。但即便如此……

“喂，哈利！你是站在我这边的吧，对吗？”罗恩说，怒视着哈利，像是在说他最好的朋友最好是给他帮腔，_否则_……

赫敏用鼻子哼了一声。意味深长。

“喔，我，呃……”哈利说，觉得站这两个讨厌鬼中的任何一个都没什么好处：不管选谁他都会凉。“也许我们就该赶紧做个了断。”他说，一只手几乎是下意识地攥紧了魔杖。

“没错。”赫敏以不容反驳的语气说，“说实话， 要不是你们俩这么大惊小怪的，我们可能早已经完事去酒吧了。”

罗恩的脸抽搐了。哈利深表理解。完事之后——好吧，完事之后他还得赶紧先回一趟傲罗总部，在那之后——他肯定得去酒吧，来上一品脱或者十品托酒，彻底远离……那件他们不得不做，做完之后必须喝个爽的任务。但在去酒吧之前……

“这，简直是，我最可怕的噩梦。”罗恩说。

“噢，真的吗？”赫敏漠不关心地说，“那你最好控制一下这情绪了。当其他傲罗看到一个博格特蹦到你面前变成了撅起嘴的德拉科·马尔福而不是平日里的蜘蛛时，他们可_会_怎么想？”

罗恩陷入了沉思，而哈利（尽管现况惨绝人寰）的嘴角忍不住向上抽搐了。

“他们会理解我的，”罗恩说道。他终于从他脑子里想的不知道什么骇人听闻的东西里挣脱了出来，并做了个鬼脸表示恶心。“等经历完这些事，就算_所有人_的博格特都变成了亲吻马尔福也不奇怪。又不止我们三个得经受这种折磨！”

“正是如此，”赫敏再次用她“忍无可忍”的语气说，“所以，看在老天的份上，我们赶紧出发把这事了结了！”

罗恩脸垮了，然后扭曲成了奇怪的样子——哈利猜他是在为接下来的折磨做好准备。“行吧，”他说，如鲠在喉，然后像个接受噩运裁决的男人般昂起了首，“走吧。”

^^^^^^

他们陷入的局面太他妈怪异了，哈利这么想道。此时他们正在圣芒戈伪装成的红砖百货商店的橱窗外排队。确认没有人注意到他们后，三人溜了进去。总之，没有麻瓜注意到他们。很显然也没看到任何记者，但以哈利的经验，记者们只是把自己隐藏得更好了，这也意味着头条新闻里偷拍到的他的面孔会是前所未有的滑稽。

“赶紧跟上！”赫敏低声怒喝，先后把罗恩和哈利推了过去——哈利觉得她没必要那么暴力——然后她也跟了进去。哈利还没来得及抱怨，赫敏就已经给了前台接待的女巫一个微笑，然后大步走向了四楼方向——药剂和植物中毒科——她健步如飞，头也不回。

哈利和罗恩交换了绝望的眼神后，跟着她去了；她以非人类的速度窜上楼，他们几乎得跑着才能跟得上。

任何人大概都会以为她想干这个。

哈利不_想_窜上四楼；好吧，但至少他想逃窜——只是是朝着反方向。他想逃离这里，躲到自己的床底下，永远都不要出来，直到赫敏立下牢不可破的誓言答应他无论发生了什么，他这_辈子_都不用亲马尔福。

“噢梅林啊。”哈利说道，感觉自己的胃——已经下沉到脚底的胃——在继续下沉，打算离开他的身体，离开这栋建筑。

“又怎么了？”赫敏喊道，稍稍放慢了步伐，但没有停下。

“我必须得亲马尔福了。”哈利悲痛地说。这听上去太荒唐了。这_本来_就太荒唐了。

罗恩呼出一口气，虽然他们在蜿蜒的楼梯上飞奔，但这声音听着更像是出于同情和理解的叹气而不是气喘吁吁，毕竟他也必须要亲马尔福。

赫敏听罢停下了来回过头。她表情坚定，脸上写满了可怕的决心。“很快就会过去的，”她以学生会主席的语气说，“就是迅速碰一下嘴唇就结束了。”短暂地颤抖了一下之后，她转过身继续上楼时，哈利这才想起来：没错，她也得亲马尔福。

“然后我们就可以用酒精来杀死那些细菌。”罗恩渴望地——上气不接下气地——在哈利左耳后方说道。

哈利想笑却笑不出来。现在的情形奇特……又可怕。六周前（六周啊！哈利感觉像是过了好多年）德拉科陷入了沉睡无法醒来。一开始，除了傲罗部门不情愿地把它加入了他们堆积成无法攀登的山峰般的案件之中以外，没有人太在意这件事。马尔福一家在战后想法子逃避了法律的制裁，保留了他们的庄园和财产，但他们的钱（马尔福一家很明显对此感到惊讶）并没有多到能买回他们的社会地位。即使是现在，距霍格沃茨大战正好两年，哈利也找不出一个愿意承认（至少是在公共场合承认）他们尊敬或至少是欣赏纳西莎和卢修斯·马尔福的人。

战后的一段时间里，他们都激不起哈利的任何同情——连被无数文章贬低、讨论和剖析他“食死徒宝宝”角色的新闻“明星”马尔福也得不到他的同情。在哈利不太圣母的时候——通常是深夜里，他还在傲罗办公室内狭小的隔间里工作到昏天黑地，累得真实地痛到骨髓的时候，他会觉得马尔福活该：他以前总对哈利的名气冷嘲热讽，现在轮到他备受媒体关注了，那就祝他好运吧。

即使是这样，马尔福也不该被下恶咒。当马尔福悲惨的遭遇（陷入沉睡无法醒来）被新闻报道时，报纸文章的论调没过多久就从无情抨击转变为了充满怜悯。而当预言家周日报几乎用了整整一期报纸描述了一个惊人的独家爆料（马尔福是某个古老的爱情魔咒的受害者，只能被真爱之吻唤醒）的时候，论调基本就这么定下来了：所有的巫师群众都认为这是个浪漫又迷人的故事，“可怜的德拉科”一定是一直以来都被他们误解了。很快，大家的注意力就转向了为德拉科寻找灵魂伴侣——越快找到越好。

然而，六周过去了，无数个亲吻过后，德拉科依旧沉睡。

于是就有了今天愉快的旅程，哈利阴郁地想着。此时他们已经到四楼了，速度快得令人不适。赫敏带路穿过门廊进入了一个长长的、气氛愉悦得过分的走廊，墙上是五颜六色的门。哈利知道马尔福就潜伏在某一扇门后。出于某种原因，知道那些媒体对于马尔福状况的解释完全是胡扯也并没让哈利感到振作。毕竟他还是得亲那个傻逼。

等这一切结束，他要……要继续工作，没错，这就是他要做的，因为他总是忙得连上厕所的时间也没有，更不用说解决掉所有堆积在桌上的案件了。令哈利烦躁的是马尔福的案子都没有_出现在_他的桌上，更是没有机会被他扔进成堆的文件山中。罗伯茨只是在听到消息时看了哈利一眼，然后把它分配给了另一个不曾与马尔福作同学的傲罗。好像他不相信哈利能对跟马尔福有关的事情保持客观之类的！但当哈利抱怨这件事时，他的上司只是真诚地大笑着问他是不是觉得活不够多，因为他非常乐意让他接管好几个别的案子。觉得更多案子真会把自己压垮的哈利就没有再追究了。

基于这些因素，哈利在这愉悦到可怕的走廊里脚步沉重地前行时阴郁地分析着，通过了培训的傲罗（还有想要成为傲罗的人）的严重短缺导致的他所在部门和缄默人近几月的密切合作说不定是件好事。而且他觉得如果他竭尽全力，再每天进行严格的心理锻炼，他可能也可以避免被那些极端的保密要求和反复无常的规矩逼疯。和缄默人合作的好处，譬如说现在，随着他逐渐逼近“马尔福形态”的命运，他很清楚德拉科·马尔福是被下了活死人药的一种衍生版，而某个特定的，目前不知道姓名的人被施咒成了解药。但与此同时，他完全没法纠正媒体荒唐的“真爱之吻”胡说八道，因为他不能违反魔法部的内部保密法。

更让他怒火中烧的是，他深深怀疑预言家报纸里的独家爆料来源就是缄默人。尽管他并没有确凿的证据，可是当马尔福的朋友扎比尼（他竟然是缄默人，难以置信）一拿到这个案子的掌控权，所有新闻头条就都开始报道这个故事，而马尔福也立即从贱民变身成了王子，这一切都过于巧合了。

扎比尼还接管了另一项任务：罗列出一张严格把控的表，表上是那些不幸被请去检验他们是否是马尔福的白马公主的男巫女巫。显然扎比尼第一时间就把哈利、罗恩和赫敏列为了“这辈子都不可能成为马尔福所受任何诅咒的解药的人”。哈利觉着，从好的方面看的话，这个以一种奇特角度来贬低他们的分类至少让他度过了愉快的不用被迫亲吻马尔福的六周。然而从另一种方面看，这六周他一直隐隐不安，还令自己十分恼火地持续感到愧疚。妈的，他是_赞成_扎比尼之前的分类的。他特么是不可能唤醒马尔福的。但与此同时——不管罗恩怎么说——他无法忍受对此坐视不管。总而言之，尽管这肯定是无用功，他还是为终于能做个了断而感到高兴。

哈利眨了眨眼，发现带着赶紧完事的急切心情的自己突然停下了脚步，几乎在往后溜了。在他前方，坚定不移的赫敏抱着强大的决心走向走廊尽头的一扇两色条纹相间的木门，门上用金色的巨大字母写着“赫尔伯特·斯普林科室”。门没有把手，于是她敲了门等着。她脸上的表情让哈利又爱又怕：他私下里把它称作“呕吐（*SPEW）”表情。这个表情宣告着：没有任何事或人能阻止她达到她恼人的目的。可过了一会儿，门内没有人响应，于是哈利展开了愉快的幻想，幻想着没人来开门，他们只得不幸被迫立即离开了。

罗恩显然和哈利不谋而合。他的头撞上了哈利的。“我们跑吧。“他低声说，“趁着她没在看我们。”

哈利当时要速战速决的决心已经在祸到临头的恐惧中消失，他是想跑，但为时已晚。门发出吓人的嘎吱声，并突然弹出一个像是巨大的薄黄铜望远镜的东西，顶端有个同样巨大的眼睛一眨一眨。“谁？”看不见来源的声音隆隆作响。那只眼睛转动着上下扫描走廊，伸长得远到差点能撞上哈利的鼻子。

这眼睛还有睫毛。哈利注意到这一点，往后退了一大步，不想被插到。那眼皮上还有亮粉色的妆。哈利用余光看到罗恩也和他一样扭动着，跳到他身后，这种时候大家似乎都只想着自保。

“我们是来看德拉科·马尔福的。”赫敏坚决地说，仿佛跟一只眼睛说话再正常不过了。“缄默人扎比尼让我们来的，我们有预约。”

眼睛缩回门内后，罗恩才表情窘迫地从哈利背后现身。“怎么了？”当哈利瞪他时，他边说边颤抖了一下。“它涂了睫毛膏。”他说。

哈利决定不再质问他，毕竟他还有一辈子可以拿来对罗恩发火，而此时此刻他有更要紧的问题。那扇门开了，一个头，有着完整、正常眼睛的头探了出来。这个头连接着一个身体，身体的主人也探了出来，她穿着刺眼的明亮淡绿色长袍。“欢迎来到斯普林科室！”这个女人过分热情地说。“我是艾阿特里克夫人，主管治疗师。_你们_就不用自我介绍啦！”她把他们引入门内，脸上一直挂着热情洋溢的笑容，让哈利在最后关头渴望把隐形衣抛过头顶逃之夭夭的计划付诸东流。

哈利迅速环顾四周，以防有马尔福家的人突然出现，却发现自己正在接待室，并没有什么金发危机。房间是圆弧形的，正中央有一张圆桌，弧形的墙壁上有很多一模一样的深色木门，多到感觉房间都塞不下了。回过头，哈利发现自己已经辨认不出哪张是他进来的门了。

“_很_抱歉有那么多安全措施，” 艾阿特里克夫人说，双手合十瞪大双眼盯着哈利，好像他是某种她从未见过的新型稀有人种。“当然了，这里_总是_欢迎_你_来的，”她刻意强调着说。“哈利·波特！在这里！在我的病房！”她喜气洋洋地补充道，几乎像在自言自语。“但由于斯普林正住着一位明星病人，额外的一点阻止记者进入的措施还是很有必要的。媒体们真的_很_爱试图潜入偷拍他！”

赫敏（哈利估计她已经怒火中烧了）发出了类似咳嗽的声音来掩盖一阵干呕。

“天哪，我真是没有礼貌。” 艾阿特里克夫人说，用颤抖的手捂住了脸。她从长袍里抽出一根粗短的魔杖，冲向屋子中央的巨大桌子，迅速敲了一下。一个浅蓝色盒子冒了出来，从盒子里往外冒的是大量同样浅蓝的纸巾。艾阿特里克夫人皱起了眉：“不对不对。”这么说着，她再次敲击桌子。这次，一张深色木质长凳从桌子一侧弹出，差点撞断了她的腿。“坐吧，坐！”她对哈利说。“我一个一个带你们进去。”她迅速一挥魔杖，一个浅紫色写字夹板从抽屉里飞进了她手中。仔细查阅完纸上的内容后，她朝赫敏绽开喜气洋洋的笑容：“你先来，亲爱的！”

罗恩几乎是跑着把身体甩上了长凳，以免艾阿特里克夫人改变主意让他先去。赫敏给了他一个死亡凝视，但似乎又想起自己是赫敏·格兰杰，“呕吐”的创始人，于是振作了起来。艾阿特里克夫人再次挥动魔杖，房间的墙壁似乎以一种稍稍令人恶心的方式转动了起来，其中一扇门轻柔地停在了她面前。门上的黄铜板上写着“病人：D 马尔福”，那字好像是在哈利看过去的时候闪烁着出现的，仿佛假装自己一直都在门上。

赫敏昂首挺胸地跟着艾阿特里克夫人穿过了那扇门。哈利觉得这就是一扇魔鬼之门。他沉重地坐在了罗恩身旁，希望赫敏能安然无恙地出来。

罗恩紧攥着长凳边缘，万分惊恐地盯着那张门。“谁下一个进去？”他沙哑地说，“你还是我？”

哈利想了想，觉得两个选择都有缺点。“如果我先去，那是不是意味着在你亲马尔福的时候，技术上你也亲了我？”

罗恩假装颤抖了，咧嘴笑了出来：“兄弟，别往心里去，但我真的不愿意亲你。”

哈利也笑了笑。“别担心，”他轻松地说道，“我是双性恋也不代表我会沦落到想亲_你_。”

罗恩眨了眨眼，表情出离愤怒。“我有什么不好的？”他质问，朝自己长满雀斑的脸挥了挥手，好像哈利忽视了什么显而易见的东西似的，“你没长_眼睛_吗？”

“我长了，”哈利真诚地说，“很不幸我长了眼睛。”

罗恩推了他一下。“我告诉你，我可是很有市场的，”他高傲地说，“你眼光不行不是我的错。”

“你开心就好。”哈利说，忍着不要笑出来。但不幸的是，他不需要忍多久了，因为赫敏突然出现了，她用手背擦着自己的嘴巴，看起来极其不安。

“亲们，下一个谁来？” 艾阿特里克夫人问，用一支闪亮的羽毛笔把赫敏从写字板的纸上划掉了，她看上去满怀期待。

罗恩跳了起来。“我先！”他说，阴沉地看了哈利一眼，弓着肩膀，转身跟着艾阿特里克夫人进了马尔福的私人病房。

哈利窃笑，但他的愉悦被赫敏脸上的表情熄灭了；她朝他走去，坐下了——看上去像是被游走球击中了脑门。“怎么样？”在赫敏掏出唇膏，第四次涂抹上嘴的时候，他问道。

赫敏跳了起来，仿佛已经迷失在了自己的个人地狱里。“什么怎么样？”

哈利觉得自己已经问得很明显了，但还是解释了之前的问题，因为他有些被赫敏闪耀的嘴唇吓着了：“是有多糟？”

赫敏颤抖了。“就是……很奇怪，”她说，“他看起来还是像马尔福一样，只是……只是……更好看一点。”她总结道，令哈利难以置信。

“_更好看_？”

“有点让人不安，”赫敏心不在焉地说，“他简直像是另一个人。”

“但——”哈利张开嘴。

可还没能说完，罗恩就冲回了接待室，快得像是被火炮射过来的，满脸尴尬。“噢_梅林啊_。”他飞奔着坐到赫敏旁边，表情像是不知道该笑还是该吐。

“什么？怎么了？”哈利问，但艾阿特里克夫人很明显察觉到了不妙，立即出现在他身边，一只手已经出现在了他的手肘下，“帮着”扶他起来。哈利极不情愿地站了起来，被半拽半引领着朝房间走去，而罗恩很没礼貌地没有回答他。

^^^^^^

“我就坐在这儿，哈利，亲爱的。” 艾阿特里克夫人说着，坐在了床边高背椅子的边缘，带着极大的兴趣注视着哈利。“Ohhh，好兴奋啊！”她补充道，然后清了清嗓子，试图表现得更专业一点，但不是很成功。

哈利在门附近徘徊着，没有看她——所以只能把目光转移到床上的那个人身上。德拉科·马尔福一动不动地躺着，被裹在白色的过浆床单下。他眼睛紧闭，胸口随着每次呼吸而上下起伏。他的金发和苍白的皮肤本该让他看上去像个死人，相反他看上去很……宁静。安详。

这景象太让人不安了，他找不到词来形容。

他皱着眉看着艾阿特里克夫人，无声地恳求，对方却满脸期待地笑着注视着他，目光中仿佛有星星在闪烁。“去吧！”她说，听上去仍对这破事感到过于激动，“只要迅速啄一下嘴唇就好了。”她毫无帮助地补充道。

哈利靠近了那张床。随着他越走越近——是出现幻觉了吗？_一定_是幻觉——马尔福面部浮起一阵潮红，一直蔓延到喉咙。

“他_是_睡着了，对吧？”他问道。

艾阿特里克夫人兴高采烈又充满敬畏的表情变成了一种“我终于知道为什么大家都说永远不要近距离接触你的偶像”的表情。他觉得刚才的问题_是_有点愚蠢。“没错，亲爱的。”她说，努力让自己的声音保持欢快，迎合哈利的愚昧。

哈利又向前几步，坐在了床边。

当……当他的重量让床垫稍微倾斜，导致马尔福的脑袋转向他时，他费了九牛二虎之力才忍住没跳起来。_肯定_是他的体重造成的，对吧？他再一次——这次是充满绝望地——无声地恳求着看向艾阿特里克夫人，但还是在白费劲，她只是瞪大了双眼。哈利转过身想确认马尔福（那个混蛋）是否_真的_沉睡着的时候，扭到了腰。

马尔福百分之百睡着了。至少……他_看起来_是睡着了。而且哈利想着，如果_他是_马尔福，被迫这么躺在那里，手无缚鸡之力，穿着睡衣，他会……

他会等到哈利·波特——这个世界上他最恨的人——在他上方俯身弯下腰的时候，狠狠地给他一拳，把他的鼻子打到后脑勺里去。

好吧，这个想法一点帮助也没有。

他继续盯着马尔福。赫敏说什么来着？说他……更_好看_了。他妈的他才_不_好看。他在学校就是个尖下巴屌丝，即使现在长开了，哈利认为他的脸还是过于尖锐、有棱角，一点也不让人舒服。但……可能是因为被诅咒陷入了沉睡，他此刻有种令人不安的飘渺感，就好像他是从另一个世界飘进来的，哈利感觉哪怕自己闭上眼一秒钟，马尔福都有可能消失。

不，他_一点_也不好看。

艾阿特里克夫人清了清嗓子，哈利差点从床上摔了下去。对了，正事。他只需要……俯下身，也就是几乎伏在马尔福身上，然后亲他。

他蹦了起来。站着肯定会更简单？更……公事化？他又一次看向治疗师，发现她的脸色告诉他，她已经打算给他在这间病房准备一张床了。他决定还是早死早超生好了。

只是……如果站着，他就得把手放在马尔福脑袋两侧支撑自己，那可就太_奇怪_了，所以他再一次坐下，稍微俯下身。大概他得一步一步来，这样就会……

不行——这样_更糟_了。马尔福很好闻——清新，像是绿色的，如同暴风雨后青草的味道——这让他毛骨悚然。他坚定地告诉自己这可是头号傻逼_马尔福_，然后靠得更近了点。整个屋子仿佛都屏住了呼吸，但哈利内心赫敏的声音告诉自己要用逻辑思考，其实是_他自己_屏住了呼吸。他终于又靠近了些，不偏不倚地把嘴唇贴上了马尔福的——噢梅林，他的嘴唇太_温暖_了——然后迅速起身，快到眼前冒金星，天旋地转，所以他闭上了眼让自己缓一缓。

真他妈谢天谢地结束了，他想道，睁开眼确认马尔福是不是还在睡。是的，感谢梅林。然而他依然看上去缥缈虚无。还是那么的……不好看。但至少他还是_睡着_的。这是最关键的，哈利这么告诉自己，试图安抚自己翻腾的情绪。就这样了。

正当哈利起身要去告诉赫敏无论事实如何，他都会在这辈子_无尽的时间里永远_对她让他来亲马尔福怀恨在心的时候——

操。_操他妈的_。

马尔福轻叹一声，仿佛从某个美梦中醒来，嘴角上扬，睁开了眼。


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 目前在微博上我翻译到了第11章，可以去我的微博SSSeverius看余下章节。
> 
> 这里发出的内容是我二次校对过的，会比微博上的更准确。
> 
> 如果有发现什么错误也可以告诉我哦！

**第二章**

“我们知道你在里面，哈利。在你让自己颜面扫地之前赶紧出来吧。”

“在他让自己颜面扫地_之前_？”罗恩的声音说，导致哈利怀疑罗恩的身体也会紧跟着这声音一同出现。

但他不想出来。毫无疑问赫敏正叉着手臂。也许如果他一动不动躺着，不发出任何声音，他就可以——

“_啊啾！_”

“如果你能偶尔给你的卧室随便施个清理一新咒，就不会有灰尘让你打喷嚏了。”赫敏说。这几乎是她最佳假正经的声音了，只是带着一丝不自然，好像忍不住想要笑出声。

“不一定是_我_打的喷嚏。”哈利对他脑袋上方的弹簧床垫说。

“逻辑推理得真好，哥们儿。”罗恩说，“非常有说服力。”

哈利决定看在……呃，反正不是尊严的份上，因为早就颜面扫地了，但是看在他背疼的份上，他最好还是从床底下出来了。至于什么巧妙的计划，他想还是先出来再说。

罗恩咧嘴笑着，但赫敏——不出所料——叉着手臂，与她姿势对应的是她生气的表情。

“你_太_不会躲藏了，哈利。”她嗤之以鼻。“我不知道你是怎么通过隐藏考试的。”

哈利感到被冒犯了，觉得这样说很不公平。他反驳：“我没有在躲藏。”思考了一下，他又补充：“我只是在逃跑！你们两个讨厌鬼！”

赫敏看上去并不买账，于是他挫败地抓着头发，拍去一大坨黏在头上的灰尘。

“你_为什么_要——”赫敏说，仍旧从头到脚散发着谴责的气息。

“妈！的！！他！醒！了！！”

鸦雀无声。但就那么一会儿。

“没必要大喊大叫。”赫敏痛苦地说。

他们都陷入了沉思。就一会儿。

“好吧，我觉得他这样确实情有可原。”罗恩说，沉重地坐在了哈利的床上，把哈利之前惊慌失措开始打包行李时放在床上的打开的行李箱、散落的一堆内裤和书推到一旁。“我要是他，我也会躲进床底下的。我可不敢说我会多愿意面对一个认为我堕落到要捅马尔福菊花的世界。”他补充道，躲开了哈利的袭击，哈利本来正要给他的手臂来上复仇的一掌。

“你坐下干嘛，罗恩！”赫敏来回踱步，很明显没有认真在听。“我们得_立刻_回去。”

“请便。”哈利说，在罗恩身边坐下了。“去他妈的上班！我要给自己放个长假——放，噢，放一辈子吧，或者放到你给我把这事解决了，赫敏。”他朝她看去。“你会帮我解决的，对吧？”他干脆地问。她绞着手的动作让哈利格外不安。“_是你_要我去亲他的。”他继续说，尽管真相并不完全如此，但他总得试试，说不定有用呢。

然并卵。

“真爱之吻，”罗恩说，咯咯笑了起来，“祝你好运吧哥们儿。”

哈利迅速扭头怒视他。“我们怎么确认是_我_把他吻醒的，嗯？这很有可能是个……是个……是个……延迟反应！_你_在我之前亲的他，还记得吗。我敢说预言家日报会很愿意听这个故事的。”

罗恩目瞪口呆：“哥们儿！你不会这么干的！”

“我_会的_。”哈利强调。

“你们两个要是说完了，”赫敏厉声说，“是要跟着我一起回医院，还是要我把你们扛过去？”

哈利扭头瞪着她。“我不想去。”他说。说出来感觉比自己的本意要可悲多了，但他觉得在现在的状况下，可悲一点大概也是情有可原。他的名声好不容易没那么糟糕了，他无法想象现在，当人们觉得他所谓的“死对头”其实是他的灵魂伴侣时，新闻舆论会变得多恼人。到底怎么解释才能让他全身而退？全世界所有的采访——各种证据——都只会火上浇油。

哈利有时闭上眼还能看见他最后一次读的那期_预言家日报_的头条，他紧接着就取消了订阅并且发誓这辈子都不会再打开那些破纸。标题写着：**哈利·波特——大难不死的双性恋**。显然，那期报纸成了史上销量第一。有时即使他_睁开_眼，眼前都还能浮现出那个头条。不少人都在他出现的时候把那张报纸从口袋里抽出来，想让他给这个“历史性事件”签名。他取消掉的和那些准备出售和他卿卿我我故事的家伙的约会比他真的去过的约会要多得多！他曾鸽掉约会去他妈的完成他的工作、去继续拯救世界，很明显这足以让他的约会对象们觉得自己有资格把他的故事出售给媒体。这莫名其妙地让一切都变得更糟了。_大难不死的双性恋_，千真万确。所有的事都让他羞愧难忍到浑身发抖。

而现在……除了得面对媒体（梅林才知道他们这次能想出什么jb头条标题），他还得面对马尔福。他简直无法思考其他任何事。他怀疑自己已经被过度工作和缺少睡眠逼疯了。

“噢，哈利，我_知道_你不想。”赫敏说，手指交缠在一起。“但是艾阿特里克夫人在知道你溜了以后都抓狂了。大家都不确定接下来该怎么办，所以你得回到医院去。”

“不好意思，你说什么？_接下来_怎么办？”哈利有气无力地学舌。他的内脏在蠕动，仿佛吞下了一只沉睡的八眼巨蛛，而它此刻该死地在他体内苏醒了。

赫敏朝他皱着眉。“你是个傲罗还是个傻子，哈利？”她问，语气很明显地倾向于她给出的两个选择中的某一个。“马尔福醒来不代表万事大吉了。”她说道，哈利觉得她的态度实在是让人忍无可忍。

“但_确实是_万事大吉了。”哈利条理极度清晰地指出。“我把他叫醒了，句号！”想到至少他不用去处理因此产生的各种文件，哈利忽然有点开心，但愉悦转瞬即逝，被恐惧笼罩。

“啊！讲真，哈利！”赫敏说，几近爆发。“你难道不觉得这事有那么一点点可疑吗？不论是谁给马尔福下的恶咒，这个人怎么就偏偏选了_你_作为唯一能唤醒他的人？我是说，想想吧，哈利！你和_马尔福_？到底是为什么会有人想要让全世界觉得你们两个是命中注定的一对？尽管我真的很不想承认，但我之前也同意扎比尼的分类，我们几个是最不可能被当成解药的，否则我会把私人恩怨放在一边，第一个上前帮忙！”她犹豫不决地补充完，仿佛在说服他们的同时，更是在说服自己。“这真的没有_道理_。”

“对啊，你和马尔福？”罗恩说，带着病态的痴迷。“提醒你一下，这是最令人难以置信的一对了。”他喃喃道，仿佛控制不住自己，“我以前还觉得你和金妮天造地设呢，所以我没什么资格说这话吧，嗯？”

气氛沉默得尴尬。哈利想说点什么，但他无话可说。他还是觉得很不可思议，因为在所有人中（包括他和金妮本人），当初竟是罗恩为他们一年多前的分手感到最为伤心欲绝。罗恩好像觉得是他自己，而不是他妹妹被哈利抛弃了，尽管哈利和金妮感情的告终并没有谁抛弃谁，仅仅是起初的热恋变成平淡无奇的浪漫，最后就只剩下友谊了。分手后他度过了可怕又可悲的几周，生怕和罗恩再也回不到从前，但金妮体贴地给罗恩施了几个蝙蝠精咒“帮助”他重获理智，而罗恩也把对哈利残余的敌意转向了对妹妹的愤怒。

“别这么不友善，罗恩。”赫敏说，而当罗恩悲惨地涨红了脸，她伸手握紧了他的手。“还有，去他的马尔福。”她感情充沛地补充，没有放开罗恩的手。“谁关心那个诅咒有没有在你走了之后产生什么反应，让他一个人痛苦地受折磨呢？但我们得给_你_检查身体，而最合适体检的地方就是圣芒戈了。”

哈利感到一阵不适的痉挛，大概是消化不良引起的，然后极不情愿地起身了。“痛苦地受折磨？”当然他并不是真的_在乎_，但是……

不，肯定是消化不良引起的不适。他可能得多摄入点纤维了。或者多吃点食物，真的——他已经不记得自己上一次吃一顿正常的饭是在什么时候了，总是在成堆的文书工作和无止尽的会议之间随便仓促地吃点小吃，或者在执行外勤任务之后匆忙地吃上一顿。他知道有时候自己的冰箱里会出现用特百惠餐盒装好的食物，上面贴着工整手写的标签；他有时候会记得吃——通常都没有时间加热，他就靠着厨房台面边吃边努力不要站着睡着了。

“是啊，痛苦地挣扎着。”罗恩说，语气或许让人感觉他有些开心，而不是完全充满善意。卢娜在战后一直说要对自己的敌人（前敌人）保持善意，仿佛她觉得这很有必要。

也许确实挺有必要的。有那么一点儿必要。可即便如此……

“我不需要再亲他了，是吧？”哈利说，直截了当地表达了他的首要疑虑。谁知道亲吻恶咒和它们可怕的后劲是怎么运作的？

罗恩偷笑了，那个傻逼。

哈利怨恨地转向他：“如果我必须再亲他一次，我告诉你罗恩，我说什么也会让_你也亲他的_。”

罗恩瞪大了双眼：“哥们儿！”

“没错，”哈利继续毫不留情地说，“因为，就像我之前说的那样，很有可能其实是_你的_吻唤醒了他，他只是在那多躺了会儿，好让我们三个都有机会亲上他的臭嘴，所以……”他意味深长地停下了。

“但是……！_赫敏_！”罗恩说，满脸恐惧。

赫敏翻了个白眼。“没有谁要亲谁。”她生气勃勃地说，然后绽放出大大的假笑：“现在可以走了吗？”

罗恩和哈利交换了一下死到临头的眼神。但除了跳回床底下祈祷赫敏不会发现自己之外，哈利没有更好的计划了，所以最好还是跟随她的带领。

准备幻影显形的时候，想到不论他自己有多不愿意亲马尔福，肯定都比不上马尔福有多么不愿意亲_他_，哈利的心情变好了一丁点儿。

^^^^^^

在不惊动任何人的情况下回到医院和哈利原先想得一样难。最终，他们只能难受地挤成一团躲在隐形衣下（鉴于媒体的种种行为，他如今随身携带隐形衣），偷偷摸摸溜了进去。

当他们三个紧贴着像螃蟹走路似的鬼鬼祟祟地穿过逐渐膨胀的人群时，哈利一直在竭尽全力防止自己踩到赫敏或者吃到她的头发，因此他完全没有足够的时间在到达三楼前准备好面对即将来临的一切。

走廊比之前更拥挤了，挤满了_看上去_并没有被药剂或植物毒害的男巫女巫，不过也许只是因为他们把自己的症状隐藏得很好。

这次有一个实习治疗师在主科室门前站岗，正艰难地试图让人群退散。哈利有点同情她。她是他见过最娇小的女巫了，要不是穿着制服，他会以为她只有12岁。当他们脱掉隐形衣时，这个治疗师惊得差点把自己给绊倒，然后开始威胁地朝他们挥舞着魔杖；直到认出他们是谁之后，她才大吃一惊尖叫了起来。“真、真、真、真对、对、对、对不起！”她哀嚎着，还在匆忙收起魔杖的过程中，不小心把它朝罗恩扔了过去。罗恩条件反射接住并还给了她。她伸手接过魔杖，眼神始终锁定哈利，定定地盯着他，她的整个脑袋涨得越来越红。

哈利局促地朝她一笑，希望她能读懂他的暗示，在人群挤得更近之前给他们把门打开。他知道人们只是想表达他们的友善，但无论如何，友好地碾压也还是碾压，而且他已经能听见“看！是_哈利·波特_！”的窃窃私语声越来越响。即使是两年过后的此时，他也还是觉得自己永远习惯不了这种待遇。他永远都不_想_习惯这种待遇；说实话，这种状况简直要把他逼疯了。

“噢！”治疗师尖叫道，在扭向那扇门时差点再次把自己绊倒。在她努力平稳自己颤抖的手好念一个_阿拉霍洞开_时，哈利发现自己有足够的时间开始感觉恶心了。但这时间不够长。他跟着她走了进去，赫敏砰地关上了身后的门，解脱地叹了口气。他基本来不及在一个愤怒、有可能承受着痛苦的马尔福把他咒死之前考虑是否需要把魔杖拿出来，而此时他发现自己正和……和……和一个人拥抱着，那个人撞上来撞得太狠，他不禁往后退了两步以防摔倒。

这是一个比他高的人，闻上去是绿色的，他的身体很温暖，很结实，一瞬间他觉得回应这个人的拥抱很_重要_，好像他_想要_这样……这样……

这样_拥抱德拉科·马尔福_。

说好的受尽折磨呢！哈！哈利要把赫敏_杀了_，然后再杀一次以确保她死了。哈利听到一个声音仿佛从很近又很远的某处传来，是那个治疗师震惊地尖声建议着说她觉得马尔福应该安全地呆在自己房间，而不是鬼鬼祟祟恶毒地在接待处晃悠，时刻准备着跳出来抱不该抱的人。

哈利畏缩了，下意识地微微做出了反抗的动作，但马尔福的怀抱令人好奇的温柔，却又像老虎钳一样紧紧攥着他。有一瞬间他想踢马尔福的小腿，但在他对这个机智的想法付诸行动前，一个令他真实地汗毛竖起的想法击中了他：_如果那个魔药真的让马尔福爱上他了怎么办_？

如果马尔福受到诅咒爱上了他，踢他的腿好像就不太光明正大了。_最好是能踢他蛋蛋_，哈利脑海深处有个声音这么说道，差点让他笑出了声，但他_不能_笑——不能在马尔福紧紧缠在他身上的时候笑，穿着皱皱的病号服的马尔福体温火热，突出的关节硌着他，还有，_要是马尔福真的爱上他了，噢天！呐！那他_——

“老子他妈的睡了_六周_，你他妈个混蛋。”马尔福在他的头发里耳语般低喃，声音低到哈利怀疑他到底是真的说话了，还是直接意念把这话传入了他的脑子里。

“什——什么——？”哈利开始说，但在马尔福重重地踩上他的脚时被打断了。并不疼——因为马尔福光着脚，而哈利穿着他厚厚的战用龙革工作靴，所以马尔福大概比他更疼——但即便如此。

总之，这辱骂和跺脚大概意味着马尔福_没有_爱上他。

至少，也许没有。谁知道马尔福爱上一个人时会有什么表现？哈利认识他这么多年（有时他感觉自己太过痴迷以至于马尔福匍匐进了他的皮肤之下，在他脑子里住下了），从来没有见过马尔福对任何人表现出一丁点儿爱意，除了那个可怕的潘西·帕金森，而且和她的那一段也是短暂且敷衍，好像他们的交往只是为了表明他是斯莱特林的头狗，并且_能够_和潘西约会，而不是他真的想这么做。

不过要是马尔福在战后和谁约过会的话，嗯，反正哈利是不知道。是_不想_知道，他在脑海中纠正自己。

“我——”他说，然后他妈的马尔福往他腰上狠_掐_了一把。

哈利遏制住了踩上马尔福裸露的某只脚的冲动。他不值得。不过真的挺难忍住不去踩他的，所以在罗恩赶来解救他时，他感到十分高兴（至少稍微有点高兴）；罗恩吃力地插进了两人之间，成功地把马尔福的手臂和他分开了，但也把哈利的双脚和地板分开了。

“嗷。”他摔在坚硬的地板上说，但没人在听。赫敏在包里疯狂地翻找着什么（就好像她就_知道_自己包里有一本书能够解释现在的情况，只要她能找到就行），而那个涨成番茄红的治疗师好像凭空消失了，除非她躲在了桌子后面。哈利用手肘撑起自己，惊恐地环顾四周，再次不安地发现自己找不到出口了。

哈利不知如何是好。他在傲罗培训里从没学过如何处理现在这种情况，现在看来这真是一个严重的疏忽。他在想要不要再说一次“嗷”，这次大点声，但当他再次环顾四周，不小心和马尔福对视的时候，他又一次震惊地注意到马尔福还是那么的……那么的……_不好看_。哈利极其阴沉地意识到即使他现在醒来了，马尔福看起来还是和沉睡时一样，仿佛那诅咒的影响还没有失效。是今天的这些事带来的压力把他弄糊涂了吗？应该是这样，因为马尔福满面怒容地站在那的时候，看上去真的没有_那么_不同。他的头发比以前乱，没错——过长的几缕浅金色头发缠绕在一起扫过他的额头，半遮住了他灰白的眼睛。而且——后面的头发也长长了，刚好超过他的下巴，像是好几个星期没机会剪头发。简直像是他陷入了昏迷还是怎么着了，所以没机会去理发店。哈利生气地想着。尽管这无法解释他光滑的、没有胡子的下巴。哈利比较希望他有点胡子，厚厚的、野性的络腮胡子，遮住马尔福突然的、吓人的漂亮面孔。

络腮胡子还能遮住的是——哈利不安地想道——马尔福盯着自己的样子，眯着眼睛，仿佛在看一个疯子。但是……尽管他的表情很令人不悦，他的脸上、皮肤上还是有种奇怪的、飘渺的东西。他几乎在发光，好像有人在他体内燃起了一把温暖柔和的火，发着光把不幸被迫要亲吻他的傻逼给晃晕。

哈利吞了口口水。仔细想想，马尔福体内更有可能是熊熊烈焰而不是温暖柔和的火。他的眼神在_燃烧_。来不及思考，哈利已经握住了魔杖，但幸运的是他清醒到能控制住不要把魔杖和握紧魔杖的拳头从口袋里拿出来。治疗师们有把马尔福的魔杖还给他吗？哈利可不想用魔杖指着一个手无寸铁的人，即使那个人_是_马尔福。

马尔福抬起了一边眉毛，眉毛太细几乎都看不见了，他非常恼怒地甩了甩头，把遮住眼睛的头发甩到了一旁。

哈利咳了一声。“我只是，呃，在拿纸巾。”他说，努力让自己松开魔杖，找到纸巾，把它拿出来然后夸张地擤了擤鼻子。他想站起来，但是冰冷坚硬的地板太舒服了，他想继续躺在那里，放松一下。

“真的被爱击得神魂颠倒起不来了，波特？”马尔福说，语气里是深深的讽刺，深到比这个宇宙最深的东西还深。哈利猜这证明艾阿特里克夫人不仅告诉了马尔福关于魔药和它不可思议的解药的事实，还跟他说了有关“真爱之吻”的一系列无稽之谈。他让自己准备好接受即将到来的恶咒（马尔福肯定气到能施点无魔杖魔法来个大破坏了？），决心像个男人一样承担。他确实，从纯实际的角度来说，造成了马尔福长达六周的睡眠。这么想着，一阵温吞、不太愉快的内疚感席卷而来。

但是期待中的恶咒没有来，奇怪的事发生了。马尔福在冷嘲热讽完之后并没有，比方说，打爆哈利的头，而是似乎尝试着让自己的表情更加愉悦， 然后大步走向前，弯下腰，接着……伸出了一只手。

哈利目瞪口呆地看了一会儿那只手，知道自己看上去一定很傻。但没关系，因为他不用看也知道罗恩和赫敏也同样目瞪口呆。尤其是罗恩，他怀疑，但他完全没法动弹也没法确认——他太着迷于眼前德拉科·永远怀恨在心·马尔福伸出手想帮他起身的画面了。

尽管眼前这一幕非比寻常，还让哈利的胃部略感奇怪，但要是仅以一个礼貌的动作就断言马尔福真的爱上他了，那他的想象力就太丰富了。尽管他突然发现马尔福令人不安的不好看，哈利还是为将来不幸要和马尔福结婚的人感到一阵同情；他不知道自己会不会为握住马尔福的手而感到后悔。这场景惊人的似曾相识，他仿佛匪夷所思地回到了，呃……某个和马尔福的初见的场景；现在看来像是上辈子的事了。

那时马尔福也是这样，向他伸出了手。

“我……不用了，谢谢。”哈利迅速说，匆忙起身；毕竟他不_需要_别人帮忙就能起来，他可是个四肢健全的成年人！操，他可是个_傲罗_。他绝对不需要一个昏迷了好几周并且急需理发的人把他拉起来。他感到一阵恼怒。为什么连马尔福都是站着的，而自己却偏偏摔倒在地？

可能到头来罗恩才真_是_马尔福的真爱，哈利疯狂地想道——所以其实他冲过来并不是为了从地狱拥抱里拯救哈利，而是为了把他的斯莱特林爱人从哈利怀中解救出来。要不是赫敏拉着罗恩（因为她确实在拉着他，哈利可以从余光看到她的手死死抓着罗恩的手臂），也许——甚至是很有可能——罗恩会扑过去——

不。罗恩实在是不太可能扑过去狂亲马尔福，对吧？他之前一直没表现出任何想要亲吻马尔福的倾向，所以他现在也不太可能突然间就有兴趣了，尤其是在赫敏面前。

马尔福缓缓收回了手，后退了好几步，几乎撞上了桌子。有那么一会儿，他的表情扭曲了，看上去像是纯粹的愤怒，但他很快就恢复镇定了，表情变得平静顺从。

哈利发现，也许拒绝马尔福的帮助这个举动会让人觉得有弦外之音。“你确实刚从昏迷中醒来，”他迅速说，觉得这勉强能作为一个合理的借口来解释他的行为，“你不是该，那什么，躺在床上休息之类的？”他绝望地张望着想找到一个治疗师来支撑他的理论，但屋子里只看到赫敏和罗恩，他俩正小声激烈地争论着什么，所以想寻求他们的帮助也是无济于事。

马尔福眼里再次燃起怒火。“你真是体贴。”他说罢，紧紧闭上了嘴，仿佛本来还想说点别的。

哈利想了想。马尔福刚才的话不太可能是真心的……对吧？尤其是考虑到他眼里的怒火什么的。可即便如此……“真的，马尔福，”他不自然地说，“至少坐下来你会觉得舒服点吧？”他再次转向罗恩和赫敏寻求帮助——怎么都比继续看着马尔福要强，现在马尔福真的让他很困惑，因为他的……他的……_脸_还有他的_头发_——这时——

_砰_！艾阿特里克夫人和一个穿着很正式的用鲜艳绿色花边修饰的黑袍子的年长男人火速从某扇门冲了进来，一沓纸在他们头顶周围打转。他们身后紧跟着那个年轻治疗师，她的脸已经从红色变成了深紫色，并半摔进了门内跪倒在地，她边把身后的门摔上边气喘吁吁地说着抱歉。

男人不耐烦地挥了挥魔杖，头顶的纸就朝桌子冲去，随意地将自己堆在桌上，发出哗哗的声音。他又不耐烦地挥了一次魔杖，一支自动羽毛笔撞上了一卷从抽屉里如凤凰般升起的崭新的空白羊皮纸。哈利眯起眼睛能看到纸上的标题：_中毒案例__13976号：马尔福，D_。他顿了顿，来回看着哈利和马尔福，羽毛笔也随之顿住了，一滴紫色墨水滴在了地上。

艾阿特里克夫人和那个年轻治疗师也加入了男子的审视，房间变得很安静。哈利不安地觉得他们正蓄势待发，等着看什么即将来临的好戏。但是不会有任何事发生！哈利已经解除了诅咒——尽管他与马尔福嘴对嘴的记忆让他的脸开始发热——他现在可以移民到，呃，某个人迹罕至的加勒比小岛，住上个，呃，十年二十年，直到媒体不再对真爱之吻的故事纠缠不已。也许那时候，马尔福就会行行好，留着他早该留起来的络腮胡子，发际线上移个几英寸。哈利看他_到时候_还能不能美得发光啥的，那个屌丝。

“你好，”赫敏径直对那个男人说，并迅速朝旁边跨了一步，让人觉得罗恩用手肘戳了她的肋骨，“我是赫敏·格兰杰，你的名字是？”

男治疗师清了清嗓子，他完全无视了赫敏，犀利的目光凝视着哈利，让他感觉这个巫师光凭目光就能给人做魔法X-光了。“弗兰吉教授，为您效劳。”男巫说道，哈利心进一步往下沉了些。这不是圣芒戈首席治疗师的名字吗？他可不想被圣芒戈的首席治疗师用X-光般的目光盯着做笔记；这意味着不好的事。“你感觉如何，波特先生？”弗兰吉教授问。

“请叫我哈利。”他不由自主地说完，几乎可以_感觉_到马尔福在他身后翻白眼做鬼脸，但当他回头确认时，马尔福却令人诧异的面无表情。

“这_确实是_你名字。”马尔福表示，语气里没有讽刺。他此刻正靠在桌旁，姿势随意且放松，好像他常常像这样穿着睡衣出没在医院的接待处，在大汗淋漓目瞪口呆绞着双手的女治疗师们的注视下和哈利聊家常。

是那个诅咒或者长时间的昏迷搞坏了马尔福的脑子吗？很有可能。哈利感到内心一阵令人不适的颤抖。马尔福遭到媒体冷嘲热讽让他觉得很爽；马尔福为他犯下的罪行遭受痛苦也让他觉得很爽，不管卢娜怎么想。但马尔福莫名其妙被恶咒伤害变得如此脆弱……

不，哈利一点也不喜欢这样。

至少，不_太_喜欢。

特别是如果随脆弱而来的是意料之外并且毫无意义的拥抱——那些尽管疯狂却还没得到解释的拥抱。哈利还感觉得到马尔福的身体紧贴着自己——他温热的体温即使是隔着好几层衣物都能感觉到。谢天谢地他今天穿了全套傲罗外勤制服，哈利阴郁地想着——他们要是有任何实质上的肌肤接触，以目前的运气他十有八九会真的自燃。到头来，说不定这才是这个诅咒的终极目标：靠肢体接触点燃傻逼的神选之人。

哈利意识到所有人都在看着他，连羽毛笔都不例外，作为一个羽毛制成的东西，那支笔的表情算很直接的了。他清了清嗓子，不自在地来回踱步，终于想起弗兰吉问了他一个问题。“噢，呃，我感觉还行。”他说。不过他在撒谎，算是吧——他_确实_生理上感觉还行，但是当你亲了德拉科·他妈的·马尔福，即使是从医疗角度看，你还有可能完完全全感觉还行吗？而且不管他感觉好不好（哈利向邓布利多发送了一个快速的祈祷：_救我_！但毫无疑问他肯定在天堂看他的笑话），外面聚集的媒体大概已经正在给他们挑婚礼服饰并写着一万字关于他们命中注定真爱的胡言乱语了。就今天发生的一切而言，他感觉绝对不算太好。

“那么你呢，马尔福先生？”艾阿特里克夫人欢快地问，羽毛笔开始疯狂潦草地记录着这番交谈的所有细节。

“我也还行。”马尔福说，尽管他听上去不是很肯定。“我父母到了吗？”他问道，他的声音有些不安。他的目光落在哈利身上又挪开了，然后哈利想起来——他怎么能忘了？——马尔福_睡了六周_，他肯定会感觉有点不适应。也许他忘了哈利是谁——这就能解释那个拥抱了。或者他可能只是为自己梦了六周伏地魔之后终于苏醒而感到高兴，所以他毫不在意自己抱的是谁。如果罗恩在哈利前面进来，他抱的可能就是_罗恩_了。

罗恩_是_在哈利前面进来的。

“听我说——如果我觉得还行，马尔福也觉得还行，我们为什么还要继续呆在这儿？”哈利说道，感到一阵突如其来并令人费解的恼怒像潮水般涌来将他淹没。

“噢！”艾阿特里克夫人说，瞪大了双眼，向弗兰吉教授投去无声地求助。他默不作声，但他摇头的方式给了哈利一种不详的预感。“很抱歉，哈利，但是我们需要等待……”她逐渐没了声，但哈利清楚地知道她本来要说什么。

他们得等着他被各种仪器戳来戳去，进行各种测试，然后花几百年的时间来_担心_。然后，如果他真的那么倒霉，布雷斯·扎比尼，他最不喜欢的缄默人，就会出现，顶着他不知天高地厚的鼻子，再次给他做各种测试。他不用说话也能清楚地让哈利知道他认为如果哈利能大发慈悲屈尊死在某个臭水沟里的话，他的工作和生活就完美了。这一切都太令人难以忍受了。

艾阿特里克夫人焦虑地朝他微笑：“我们会尽快的！就是一些普通的体检，确保你和马尔福先生没有遭受魔药导致的一些持续的副作用，然后再让你的缄默人同事做一些检查，你们就可以离开了。”

他就知道！他妈的他就知道！毕竟他们可是缄默人。可能在他们对话期间扎比尼已经在飞来的路上了，可能还在练习着他不赞同的表情，直到那表情锋利得能用来刺哈利，即使整件事都是他自己的错。他要是敢抱怨自己被打断了晚餐，哈利尖刻地想，那他就要夺过扎比尼的扫帚然后把它插进他的——“_好吧_，”哈利说，“_你_怎么想，马尔福？我们该怎么办？”

马尔福仍旧靠着书桌，他一瞬间看上去有些慌乱，但很有可能只是因为他正光着脚穿着睡衣面对着一屋子穿戴整齐的人。他耸了耸一侧肩膀，头发又散落下来遮住了眼睛，表情恢复了当初小心克制的样子——平静而沉着，还带着一丝傲慢。和一点头发。“我觉得你治好了我，亲爱的。”马尔福甜甜地说，将他苍白又热烈的目光转向哈利，让哈利感到非常古怪。“毕竟，当我知道你确实不是我的真爱的时候，我都_崩溃_了，但如果竭尽全力，我想我能放下的。不过，我很乐意在媒体面前拥抱一下好让大家开心开心，如果你也愿意？我知道你有多爱聚光灯。”

这话一听就是他认识的那个马尔福会说的，哈利想道——尖刻而幼稚。但是他的语气和他看向哈利的眼神里有种东西不太对劲。就好像，他的心和他努力摆出来的样子背道而驰。他想说点什么挖苦的话来回应他（他能感觉到一旁的罗恩在为他鼓劲，怂恿他），但他发现自己做不到。为什么他和马尔福的对话总要变成互相嘲讽？真无聊，哈利想，他才他妈不想这样。

在没有经过任何思考的情况下，哈利下意识地向前一步，并伸出了一只手。“别见怪。”他说，然后希望自己没说过，因为这话不能更平庸且毫无意义了。但他发现自己确实希望马尔福能握住他的手（非常希望），所以他没有收回那只手，即使马尔福盯着它，如同盯着一条随时会咬人的蛇。

“_波特_先生，我真的觉得这么做是不明智的。”弗兰吉教授以一种权威的、坚定的语气说道，并向前走了一步。

“对啊，哈利，你不觉得——”赫敏急切地说。

马尔福没有回避哈利，但他阴沉地涨红了脸。很明显，他把这些阻止哈利的话语当成了冒犯，哈利觉得也不无道理——他要不要和马尔福握手，关其他人什么事？所以他还是伸着手，而马尔福（他停顿了一毫秒，大概是在纠结）坚决地向前一步，握住了哈利的手，握得令人难以置信的紧。

正当哈利开始放松，思考着一个人的血液循环要多久才会被全部切断时（其实做个宽宏大量的人真的没那么遭，虽然确实比他期待的要疼），有这么几件事同时发生了：

罗恩发出了预示着坏事即将来临的不详的咯咯声；

赫敏倒吸了一口冷气；

艾阿特里克夫人和弗兰吉教授一同举起魔杖触发了尖锐的警报，而年轻的治疗师用尽全力尖叫着加入了警报。

然后——最重要的事——哈利低头看着他和德拉科握紧的手，发现_他们看起来像是着火了_。

有什么东西爆炸了——或者不如说，哈利感觉到而不是听到有什么东西爆炸了。好在并不疼：他茫然地想着这是自己第二次死去了，而且两次都不疼。作为爆炸，它还挺美的：火焰是金色而不是红色的，闪耀着光芒，他每一次吸气都感觉像是吸入了全世界所有的魔法——呼气时又把那些魔法释放。

他发现他和马尔福同步了——光芒和难以言喻的热在他们之间跳动，宛如脉搏。马尔福抬头看他，他的眼睛闪烁着——惊恐而又敬畏。

那束光明亮到让哈利不得不紧紧闭上双眼，而且他仍能在眼皮下看见光芒。

当他再次睁眼时，他好像被圣芒戈里的所有人包围了。

而他仍旧用尽全力握着马尔福的手。


End file.
